


[art] A Little Bit Alexis

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "A Little Bit Alexis", Episode: s05e08 The Hospies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: Cardstock cutout of Alexis Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	[art] A Little Bit Alexis

This song doesn’t have to go this hard and yet it does.

8" x 10" actual size 

Please don’t repost! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m on [ tumblr! ](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com)Come chat!


End file.
